


Daddy-Daughter Dancing

by Syven_Siren



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Dad!Michael, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, domestic!michael, imagine, reader - Freeform, soft!michael, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Michael dances with his daughter (and wife).





	Daddy-Daughter Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Y/D/N = your daughter’s name

Soft music trails down the hallway as you make your way to the study. Reaching the wooden archway, you take in the picturesque view before you. Michael is seated at the desk looking over paperwork and your daughter sits on the bay-window bench playing with the cat. Afternoon light seeps throughout the large window and bathes them in an ethereal radiance.

It is times like this that you couldn’t be more grateful for Michael entering your life.

“Momma!” (Y/D/N) squeals in delight, finally noticing your presence. She bounds towards you with the cat in tow.

“Daddy, look!” At her command, Michael’s gaze falls on the two of you. Her tiny arms are wrapped around your legs. She smiles brilliantly at him before looking up at you again.

“Yes, my little dove. Momma has come to join us.” He says, making his way towards you both. He catches your lips in a kiss.

“Hello, love.” You affectionally return.

“I can’t see!” Your daughter giggles out from her place between you and Michael.

Michael steps back allowing you to place kisses on her cheeks which she eagerly reciprocates. In the background, a new song begins to play catching (Y/D/N)’s attention and she gasps.

“It’s our favorite song! Daddy! Daddy! Dance with me!”

Laughing softly at her enthusiasm, Michael agrees and joins your daughter in the center of the room. He couldn’t deny her anything she wanted. Watching the scene unfold, you relax on the couch with the cat.

“Shall I show you a special way to dance?” He questions. Nodding, your daughter waits for his instruction. Within a few minutes, he has her tiny bare feet atop his and her hands carefully enclosed in his much larger ones. They begin to slowly sway with the music.

Even with her standing on his feet, he effortlessly glides on the oak floor. (Y/D/N) stares up at him in wonder. Her face glows with happiness. Michael’s eyes have never left hers. Since the day she was born, he has been captivated by his little dove.

Never in your life have you seen anything more magnificent than this.

As the song comes to an end, Michael asks (Y/D/N) if she’d like to dance again.

“Yes, but Momma should dance too!” She exclaims.

“Care to dance with us?” Michael asks offering you a hand. Accepting the offer, you move to join them.

Michael leans down to pick up (Y/D/N) and holds your hand in his open one. With her tucked in-between you both, you all gracefully waltz to the rhythm of the music. Michael places a kiss on the top of her head and then yours.

“My beautiful girls,” you hear him murmur, “I love you both so much.”


End file.
